villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wendell Hatch
Wendell Hatch is a villain from the 2006 American film The Alibi a.k.a Lies & Alibis. He murders his adulterous mistress, leads a posse to brutally attack a defenseless businessman, and attempts to murder an elderly man. Wendell is a Caucasian male in his early 30's. He has an athletic build, blue eyes, and dark brown hair. He has a fidgety personality and tends to act on impulse most of the times. His general attire ranges from preppy country golf club clothing to street-tough thug apparel. Wendell's underwear is boxer shorts - thick black waistband, gray tartan design with fly opening, and small corner side slits. He is portrayed by James Marsden. Villainy Wendell's most infamous crime is the murder of his mistress Heather Price. It starts after Wendell accepts a gift from his father, the services provided by Ray Elliot. Ray's business is handling everything that allows men and women to secretly carry out adulterous affairs. With the help of Ray, Wendell makes a plan for a tryst with Heather in a quiet inn at Santa Barbara, California. The night at the inn starts out as a romantic evening. The couple are only seen by the innkeeper before they head for the guest house. When the couple are in the bedroom they start taking off their clothes and passionately feeling each other's body. During the sexual romp, Heather suggests and initiates a BDSM session with Wendell. Wendell agrees and plays along. Unfortunately, the session goes way too far. Heather never says the safeword "gum" and dies at the cruel hands of Wendell. After the murder of Heather, Wendell contacts Ray for help. Ray provides his assistance but faces a dilemma. One of his company's objectives is to never provide an alibi for crimes - such as Wendell's act of murder. Ray talks with Wendell's father Robert Hatch to convince his son to turn himself in. Robert disagrees and leaves angrily. Later on, Wendell finds out Ray spoke about the murder to other people. Wendell gathers up a posse to go confront Ray who is at a night club. Wendell insults Ray by calling him "an employee", "a butler" and "a burger flipper". Eventually, a fight breaks out in the club. After a few minutes, Ray manages to defend himself without causing too much harm to his attackers or too much damage to the club. After Wendell's failed attack on Ray, he tries to kill the only eyewitness connecting him to Heather. Through a series of ruses and maneuvers, Ray sets up Wendell to eventually be brought to justice. Ray has two of his employees pretend to be police detectives. They lead Wendell to believe that he is a suspect in Heather's disappearance and will eventually convict him with the testimony of the innkeeper Matthew Klump. Wendell learns where Matthew is being hidden by the police - the Ellroy Hotel. Meanwhile, Matthew is led to believe he won a magazine contest where the prize is an all expenses paid stay at the luxurious Ellroy Hotel. Matthew claims the prize and stays at the hotel. Meanwhile, Heather's boyfriend Hannibal decides to work with Ray to bring Wendell to justice. Hannibal tips off his connection at the police station that something big is going to happen at the Ellroy Hotel - in Matthew's room. Therefore, the police go to the hotel to check out the tip. Soon, everything is set in motion. Matthew is in his hotel room when the police arrive to follow up on the tip. Wendell has purchased a handgun and is on his way kill Matthew. Wendell goes to Matthew's hotel room and knocks on the door. A police officer looks through the peephole and can tell that Wedell is carrying a gun under his jacket. The door opens and Wendell walks into the room. Immediately, Wendell is subdued, handcuffed, and arrested for the attempted murder of Matthew. Gallery Wendell Hatch (James Marsden) from The Alibi in his boxers before murdering Heather horizontal.jpg|Wendell before murdering Heather One of Ray Elliott's clients from The Alibi in his boxers caught in the middle of an affair.png|One of Ray Elliot's clients in the middle of an affair Wendell Hatch (James Marsden) from The Alibi in his boxers getting ready to murder Heather.jpg|Wendell nervous about the murder Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Leader Category:Murderer Category:Wealthy Category:Elitist Category:Live Action Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Criminals Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:One-Shot Category:Greedy Category:Conspirators Category:Provoker Category:Adulterers Category:Cowards Category:Deal Makers Category:Dimwits Category:Incriminators Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Psychopath